1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an increasing demand for using a secondary battery as an energy source according to technology development and an increase of usage thereof with respect to mobile devices. According to types of external devices to which secondary batteries are applied, the secondary batteries may be used in the form of a single battery or a battery pack that is a single unit formed by electrically connecting a plurality of batteries.
A small device, for example, a mobile phone may operate for a particular time period by using an output and capacity of a single battery. However, medium or large mobile devices, for example, a notebook computer, a camcorder, a motor bicycle, a motor scooter, an electric vehicle, a hybrid electric vehicle, and the like, which demand high power consumption, long-term operation, and high power operation, may use a battery pack due to their high output and capacity requirements. Additionally, it is possible to increase an output voltage or an output current of the battery pack by increasing the number of batteries included therein.